Querido Gajeel
by JuliaDahaka
Summary: Cartas de Levy a Gajeel
1. Primera Carta

Querido Gajeel:

Nunca había escrito una carta de este estilo, no sé como comenzarla, aunque si me pongo a pensarlo, ya la he comenzado.¿Cómo te encuentras? No sé porque te pregunto eso, no debes estar bien, después de todo lo que ha pasado...

No hablaré de ello, no ahora que he logrado armarme de valor y escribirte. Yo me encuentro bien, lo bien que se puede estar. La reconstrucción del gremio va muy bien. Erza se esta comportando como un verdadero maestro o maestra. Natsu no ha vuelto y Lucy esta desesperada, nadie sabe nada de él desde ese día. Gray y Juvia están bien. No sé si te ha dicho Juvia por sus cartas, las cuales me dice que te escribe al mes, que esa esperando un bebé. Todos estamos muy emocionados por ello. Gray esta muy tonto desde que se enteró. No deja a Juvia sola ni cinco minutos y le ha prohibido hacer misiones, por eso se llevo unos buenos golpes por parte de Mira y Erza, han dicho que él no tiene derecho a decir nada con respecto a eso, pero sabes como es Juvia. No ha vuelto a hacer una misión desde ese día y Gray no ha vuelto a decir nada sobre el tema.

El equipo va bien. Lily es sin duda un gran luchador (también te extraña mucho) y no deja que nada malo nos ocurra. Jet y Droy están bien, aunque nunca preguntaras por ellos sé que te preocupas por ellos dos. Hace unas horas volvimos de una misión en un pueblo llamado Iron, te hubiera gustado, es una ciudad de herreros y artesanos del hierro, era maravilloso. Te compre algo, no sé si te llegará, pero por si las dudas te informo que es una placa de hierro con, bueno, nuestros nombres grabados. Se que te parece una tontería, que te sabes bien mi nombre y el tuyo, pero también compré una para mi y pese que sería lindo que tengamos algo que nos una.

He crecido un poco, tampoco tanto, pero poco a poco te voy a alcanzar. Fue muy extraño, llevaba desde que tenia 15 años sin crecer ni un milímetro y aquí estoy dos centímetros más alta...

¿A quien intento engañar? Estoy intentado desviar de tema, pero no puedo. Todo lo que esta ocurriendo se resume a ese día, al maestro y a ti. Dime que paso, no te voy a culpar, no te diré nada. No puedo con la duda de saber, no puedo con los pensamientos que golpean mi mente cuando recuerdo cuando te vi por ultima vez. No puedo sacar de mi menta tus ultimas palabras, tu voz en mi mente me golpea cuando estoy en medio de la noche, cuando intento tocar con mis manos tu espalda y no estas. Necesito saber para poder cerrar esa parte de mi, o dejarla abierta y esperar por tu regreso, pero no puedo quedarme con este vacío interior el cual me mantiene despierta por las noches y soñando despierta por el día.

No te voy a presionar, solo quiero saber la verdad. Quiero estar tranquila. Quiero volver a sentir tus brazos en mi cintura, tus labios en mi cuello. ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? Yo si, recuerdo el día que me prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre. Cuando me diste ese colgante y tus manos tomaron mi cuello y me dejaste esa marca que tuve que ocultar durante semanas. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.

No sé que más decirte. Intentaré escribir mas seguido, lo haré. Pero quiero que tomes un lápiz y me contestes o que hagas algo para saber que te han llegado mis cartas y regalos.

Siempre tuya Levi.


	2. Segunda Carta

**JB**

 **Disclaimer: Esto pertenece a Hiro-sensei. Bueno no todo, solo los personajes y el mundo, la historia es mía y solo mía.**

* * *

Querido Gajeel:

No has contestado. Me siento muy ofendida, tanto que no debería siquiera escribirte esto. Pero bueno, lo estoy haciendo. No creo que te murieras por tomar un lápiz y poner mi nombre en una hoja de papel y decir: "¿Pueden enviar esto a... Levy?"Bueno, eres tú, así que dirás: "Oigan, enviad esto a la enana esa". Pero dudo que algo de eso te costara mucho, pero tú como siempre a tu tema. ¿Como estas esa semana? Se que hace mucho de la ultima carta, pero seguía con la esperanza de que contestaras y sé que te ha llegado. Lo sé. Eres tan impulsivo que le enviaste una carta a Gray amenazándole por tocar a Juvia y esta me comento que fui yo la que te aviso de su embarazo. En resumen: No me quieres contestar a mi. Lo entiendo, no quieres hablarme... Miento, no lo entiendo. Quiero que me escribas. Necesito que me escribas.

Pero cambiaré de tema y dejaré de esperar por tu respuesta, si sigo esperando me volveré vieja y canosa.

Esta semana hemos hecho otra misión, era sencilla, teníamos que ser guardaespaldas de un conocido cantante de Fiore. No recuerdo bien su nombre, pero Lily me dijo que a ti te gustaba mucho y que estarías celoso por no poder conocerle. Si hubieras contestado le hubiera pedido un autógrafo, pero en vista que no lo has hecho. Lo siento. Pero volviendo a la misión, lo único difícil que tuvo fue un momento en las cuales las fan casi nos aplastan, solo por tocar la capa de su ídolo. Nunca entenderé ese amor que sienten por alguien que no conocen. Según Lu-chan es algo natural, te sientes identificada por sus letras y música, piensas que te canta a ti y caes rendida a sus pies. Sigo sin entenderlo, pero bueno. Cada uno con su tema.

Estamos reconstruyendo el gremio poco a poco, Erza ha pedido ayuda a otros gremios para hacerlo más rápido, se nota tu ausencia y la de Natsu, incluso Gray os recordó el otro día y sabes lo difícil que es que muestre sus sentimientos. No, no sabemos nada de Natsu, Lu-chan se fue ayer junto con Happy en su búsqueda. Esperó que lo encuentre y que vuelvan a casa.

Otra noticia del gremio: Mira y Laxus se van a casar la próxima primavera. Mira ha insistido que sea en primavera, aunque Laxus quería que fuera cuanto antes., tampoco es que haya discutido mucho cuando su futura esposa ha dicho primavera. Mira esta muy feliz, al igual que Lisanna y Elfman, los tres no dejan de hacer preparativos para la boda. ¿Que usara Mira? ¿Color de las flores? ¿Quien será la dama de honor? Hablando de dama de honor, hay alguien más emocionada por la boda que los prometidos. Si, Erza. Mira le ha prometido que tendrá un lugar importante en la ceremonia y Erza no deja de pensar que sera la dama de honor, aunque Mira ha dicho públicamente que la dama de honor sea su hermana. Nadie ha logrado, ni quiere, sacarle esa ilusión de la cabeza,

Creo que no ha pasado mucho más en el gremio últimamente. Pero he de decir que las flores que me regalaste por nuestro aniversario están en perfectas condiciones. Agua todas las noches y siempre dejo la ventana abierta cuando me voy al gremio y si me voy dejo encargada a Juvia de que la riegue. Pero hay algo que me extraña, la veo más decaída desde que no estas. Según Juvia son ilusiones mías, que la planta esta en perfecto estado, pero yo las sigo viendo más triste, puede que sea la tristeza que me da verla y saber que fuiste tú aquella tarde de invierno que me la regalaste. Y pensar que en ese momento no sabíamos que nos depararía el futuro, que terminaríamos juntos, que comeríamos juntos, que dormiríamos juntos, que... bueno ya sabes. Pero volviendo al tema de la flor, ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de que mejore? Yo tengo una, pero ya sabemos que no va a pasar pronto. Quiero que vuelvas Gajeel.

Siempre tuya

Levy

* * *

 **JB**

 **Hello! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien. Hacía tiempo que no subía nada a FF, pero bueno, me he mudado, he comenzado segundo de bachillerato (es la peor pesadilla que he tenido) me levanto muy temprano y me acuesto muy tarde y la verdad no he podido sacar ganas de ponerme a escribir como dios manda. Pero oye, mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?**

 **Bien, no he escrito nada en el primer capitulo, porque daba mucha pereza, era tarde y tenía muchas ganas de subirlo. El primera capitulo fue escrito el día que se subió y fue una idea fugaz, tenia que plasmarla y subirla y obligarme a continuarla, de otra forma seria otra de mis ideas en la carpeta "Ideas" y en verdad tengo muchas esperanzas en este fic.**

 **Como os habéis dado cuenta, son cartas de Levy a Gajeel, él cual no sabemos donde esta. Y quiero me dejéis teorías en los comentarios. El fic será en su mayoría un Gale, pero nombrare algunas otras parejas o personajes.**

 **Creo que actualizaré una vez a la semana o algo así, dependiendo de exámenes y demás. Pero intentaré que esta semana no hay mucha cosa adelantar capítulos para tener listos para cuando sea el momento de actualizar.**

 _ **Respuestas a Reviews:**_

 _ **.5**_

 _ **Hola! Muchas gracias, esperó que sigas leyendo y espero verte por los siguientes capítulos. Besos**_

 _ **Asia12**_

 _ **Hola! Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic. La idea de el fic, es dejaros la duda de que paso con Gajeel, y que esa duda sea tan grande que no podais apartar la mirada del ordenador (computadora, computador, pc) esperando a que actualice. *risa malvada* ahora hablando enserio, todas las cartas o la mayoria de ellas daran pistas, de donde se encuentra Gajeel y que ha pasado para que se llegue a esta situacion. Espero verte más adelante. Besos**_

 **Bueno, espero leerlos a todos en los reviews, cosa que se agradece mucho y sino gracias por leer. El simple hecho de que os guste y que la leáis, aunque no la sigáis o dejéis un comentario es bastante.**

 **Besos a todos**

 **JB**


End file.
